


Just Teasing You

by St_Ann3



Category: Green Day
Genre: Begging, Bike, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut, trike, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Ann3/pseuds/St_Ann3
Summary: I hope that you will enjoy my first fic, so don't judge me too hard! I started writting this in December 2017 so I don't know why I arm posting this new year.





	Just Teasing You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will enjoy my first fic, so don't judge me too hard! I started writting this in December 2017 so I don't know why I arm posting this new year.

Everybody would probably say that was a concert like everyone else, but from their perspective, it has a little bit different atmosphere. They were so fucking hyped after the concert. After the last concert this year, which has Green Day performed, the whole band went to the backstage. Billie gave a high-five to Mike and Tré and in the excitement said: “You were so fantastic, guys! Like always…” and smiled warmly. “We know, Billie as if all of us didn’t try. By the way, it was fun today,” he threw his view on Billie. “But love, did you understand that, don’t you?” Billie responded with a seductive smile, he turned around like on the hells and went against Mike with hands on the hips.

Mike was sitting on a couch with a leg over leg, Tré was standing behind couch and Mike. “You’re so attractive B. J. Armstrong…” Mike was playing with Billie’s mind because Mike knew that Billie can’t be able to keep his need.

Billie sat next to Mike and his head laid down on Mike’s shoulder, Tré was stroking Billie’s black hair. “Stop looking at me like that, it drives me crazy…” Mike whimpered. Billie turned his eyes on Tré with that, if he will be successful with his suggestive smile again. Tré looked at him and winked. His smile changed into moans from his mouth. “Oh, Tré...do you like it when I touch myself...here? Oh...” Billie pointed with his eyes on the arm, which was lost in jeans and was rubbing his crotch. Tré with Mike was watching Armstong’s face full of pleasure and desire. Their hearts were pounding from Billie's action.

“Hey guys, you want this whole thing to prolong or do you want to search some hotel? Because it’s really dark outside…” Mike stopped the action, slightly horny, slightly serious. “Okay, okay…” Billie and Tré agreed above Mike’s note. They didn’t hesitate and get in the car to find some hotel. “Me again? Okay then, you assholes,” Billie whined because he doesn’t want to drive. “You deserve it,” said Tré, “just because, y’know..”

They drove up on the road, there were a silence and calm. The only one thing, which has ruined the atmosphere, was radio. Billie heard Tré and Mike talking about something. Quietly. _I hope that will join me in the conversation too, or I can’t…?_ Billie thought to himself. While he was concentrated on traffic lights, they were sharing their opinions and thoughts. He had such a need to know, what was so fucking interesting behind him. Moans were heard between their dialogue. _What the hell are they doing?,_ Billie was thinking about that. “Oh God, Tré…” Mike’s moans were leaking from his mouth when Tré was licking his neck, his hands under Mike’s shirt. Tré’s hands were exploring every inch of Mike’s body, he was completely melting under his touch. Billie realized his thought and he looked into the rear-view mirror so that he saw them perfectly. When Mike saw Armstrong's eyes, he fell silent. Tré didn’t know what’s going on right now, but from Mike’s expression he figured out. They were smiling from ear to ear. Billie noticed how Mike and Tré were close to each other. Who knows what other dirty things they were doing on the backseat. “We’re teasing you too...” Tré breathed his answer and smiled. “How is it?”

“Just keep on it guys,” laughed Billie, when he heard Tré’s question, “it’s a pity that I’m not with you in the backseat.” Mike with Tré exchanged the expressions full of desire for Billie. Billie took a look into rear-view mirror again. _I understand you. I understand because I see it in your faces so properly. You can’t control yourselves when I am so appealing to you. Me neither._

After the long searching for a hotel, they have found some. It looked like any other hotel, they didn’t care about that. “Bye motherfuckers, I’m going to sleep,” Billie jumped on the bed and stretched his hands and legs over it, he was a bit tired from the concert. “You will not,” Mike broke the wall of silence and he sat down astride on lying Billie, his eyes shocked. Even Mike grabbed his wrists and clenched them above Billie’s head on the pillow. “ Tonight is going to be a lot of fun…” he whispered into Billie’s ear. “Tell me, Billie, what makes you feel good?” Mike was looking into his eyes, they were like an infinite abyss for him. Tré was sitting on a chair nearby the bed.

“Wait, you don’t have to say anything…” Mike had so many thoughts that he wanted to do with Billie, he was so hard from that. Billie didn’t take a second to figure out what he’s going to do. “Tonight is going to be a lot of fun..” he said in a needy way. Mike, as if he was without his senses, stripped off his jeans and boxers with force. Mike moaned out loud at the sight of Billie’s cock. He looked at Billie with a smile. _Horny like never before…_

Billie was enthused from the blowjob, Mike started bobbing with his head. “You’re so...so good in blowjobs...ahh..” Billie’s moans began to intensify. “Fuck..” Tré was horny just like Mike. He was staring at them all the time from the beginning. He wanted to touch himself so much. Fuck this, thought Tré and he got down to touch himself. “Don’t stop..please..” he begged for Mike. He liked Armstrong’s begging and he started biting his cock gently. Billie cried out in excitement. _There’s nothing better than a good blowjob._ Mike finished his job, his lips darkened and wet with saliva, and gave a hard kiss to Billie. He left Billie to lie on his own and turned to Tré with words: “Will you stare at us or join us?” Billie, struggling for air, looked up at Tré. Tré rolled his eyes. “Yeah, guys,” he moaned breathily, “give me some space, Mike.” Tré jumped on the bed to his remaining band members and started taking off Armstrong’s shirt. “Fuck guys,” murmured Billie and left his head to fall on a pillow. He was so impatient that he almost went crazy.

Tré took it another way - kissing. Tré pressed his lips against Billie’s and started rolling their tongues over each other, Billie groaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. Tré began planting soft kisses down Billie’s neck and using the tongue to trace back up. Waves of pleasure along with light moans came from the Billie and that was all Tré needed to know he was on track. Billie was harder than ever before, and Tré noticed that. Mike on the other side of the bed was bitting gently Bill’s collarbone. Billie was obsessed with them, he would fuck all night if it was possible. Tré leaned into Armstrong’s ear. “Is it good enough for you? You like that when we are teasing you?” Tré breathed his words. “Hell yes,” Billie sighed, that was all that he could say. Mike wasted no time bitting his collarbone, hip bones, everything, stopping every so often to bite the skin and make him call out. “Fuck me right now,” Billie bit his lower lip, Mike’s teasing was so provocative and he can’t keep up anymore. Tré’s hands were exploring Billie’s hot body, he came back to kissing, licking, everything that he can imagine. Mike and Tré stopped their actions and Mike looked at Billie’s face, face full of sweat, lust, and arousal. “Do you like that?” Mike approached towards Billie, who fought with breath. “Yes..,” Billie cried out, “fuck me, please.”

“Well,” Mike whispered to Billie, “I don’t know Billie Joe Armstrong. Should I?” his hands landed on Billie’s stomach. “Please,” his begging was so sinful. “Get on your hands and knees,” ordered Mike. Billie obeyed Mike’s command, Tré slipped underneath Bill in a 69 position. Mike lubed his fingers and slipped his first finger into Billie. “Ah fuck,” he whimpered. Mike added the second finger and he was scissorring them slightly, Billie’s moaning was little louder than before, and Tré was watching Billie’s expressions. “Good boy,” he said to Bill. Mike slowly began inserting his cock into Billie’s hole. “Ahh…I want to...feel you inside me so much...” Billie whined between his words. “As you wish,” Mike loved his begging for pleasure, he pushed himself against him so hard that Billie cried out. Mike didn’t notice, so he began pushing into him harder and harder. He leaned even more and finally - he was fully thrusting into Billie Joe. “Do me, Mike.” Billie pleaded for them.

“Sure thing,” Mike breathed with a little grimace on his face. Tré did the unexpected, nobody didn’t know what he will do to Billie - he started licking Bill’s cock. “Tré what the...ohh!” Billie moaned really loud and closed his eyes with the thirst for them, he was drowning in a sea of pleasure. His moans were louder and louder with every thrust. Mike was wondering if Billie’s whimpers can be heard over the hotel. Billie was like a moaning mess when he found the spot. Mike's and Billie's visions were fading to black and Tré was licking Armstrong’s dick absolutely properly, Billie screamed: “God, I’m...almost…” that was all that he could say. “Me too,” Mike whimpered through his teeth. Tré began stroking his cock so hard, his eyes were full of relish. With the final thrusts, Mike shot his cum into the Billie Joe and screamed in delight. “Ohh Mike,” Billie cried out as he felt Mike finish. While Tré was finishing his job, Billie comes into Tré’s face. He licked it from his mouth, after him, Tré shot Billie’s chest. Mike climbed down from Billie and lied down on the bed. Tré lied down next to Billie. “Holy shit…” Mike exhaled the words over the room. “Yeah…” Billie laughed breathily and Tré’s eyes were closing. “It was..” Tré spoke, but he didn’t finish his sentence. All of them fell asleep on the sheets full of sweat.


End file.
